The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Measuring accurate position and/or velocity information is an important aspect of a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), examples of which include Global Positioning System (GPS) and GLObal NAvigation Satellite System (GLONASS). However, conventional GNSS devices are susceptible to multipath influences, which decrease measurement accuracies. For example, conventional GNSS devices are unable to separate a desired line of sight (LOS) signal from undesired multipath signals. This causes the undesired multipath signals to overlap and interfere with the LOS signal. In addition, conventional GNSS devices utilize simple logic to select the GNSS signal with the highest peak amplitude for calculating the position and/or velocity information. However, the GNSS signal with the highest peak amplitude may not always be the desired LOS signal due to multipath influences. Consequently, the conventional GNSS devices are less accurate.
GNSS devices may also include additional sensors for measuring speed, acceleration, and rotational attributes. These sensors may be used in dead reckoning systems to provide position and/or velocity information when GNSS signals are unavailable. However, these sensors may experience large turn-on biases and in-run biases, which decrease measurement accuracies. Consequently, the sensors in GNSS devices are not accurate enough to adequately improve the accuracy of the GNSS measurements.